Night's Light, Fire Bright
by slendersean
Summary: AU where everything in Twilight happened but afterwards something went wrong. Edward left and Bella falls into a dark place. A child came from the darkness, will she find her light? OC-Centric.
1. Angela Swan Is My Mate

July 2nd, 2015

My name is Angela Esme Swan. Officially I was raised by my grandfather, Charlie. Unofficially I raised myself. Not that Charlie was neglectful, it was just hard for him to look at me. I look a lot like my mother did at my age and after... _that_ night, it was hard for any of my mother's loved ones to look at me. Including myself. Especially myself.

br

Ugh, why did I agree to take a psychology class in college? Looking down, I had my answer, _That_ night. The night that changed my world, and my mother left me alone in the world. No one should go through what I did.

That is why I decided to go to college for psychology, so people like me and my mother could get help. Help that was not hitting the self destruct button. My wrists ached along old lines as I steered myself to safer subjects. Deciding that pouring my thoughts into the journal that we were assigned seemed best right now, I finish the page and put the leather bound notebook away.

Looking at the alarm clock, I realized that I should better get going to go back to forks for spring break. The only thing that was not packed was the notebook. I still felt annoyed with the fact that I had to write in that every day over the break. Something about understanding the students better. My teacher liked to ramble and most of the time I tune him out.

Double checking everywhere, I made sure I was leaving nothing important behind. Grabbing my duffle bag, full of clothes and books, I left my dorm. On the way out my Dorm Supervisor, Alli, caught me.

"Angela! Can I have a moment?"

"Yeah, What's up Al?"

"After break, your going to have a new roomie. Her name's Victoria, and apparently the dean gave her a choice of who to dorm with. Since all the others are full, Chyanne agreed to live with her parents until next year."

Although it was strange, I did not think much about it. Chyanne and I were never close, but then again my closest friend stood in the mirror. At the moment however, my thoughts were on what I was going to do once I got back to Forks.

br

Once I got to Charlie's, I wasted no time in tossing my duffle onto the bed and bolting out of there and into the nearby forest. Charlie's house felt like a painted mausoleum of the worst kind, but out in the forest it felt like a comforting hug from nature. Ever since _that_ night, I started hiking with something close to an obsession. Just pick a direction, walk, see the sights and just be away from it all, the mindlessness of it appealed for obvious reasons. Look at the wood's ancients as they wear their robes of moss, keep walking. Listen to a brooke sing a song that started years ago, keep walking. Enjoy life away from the reminders of the past, keep walking. New secrets were yielded on every walk. Today however the woods revealed something that was not a natural occurrence.

A house. A Mansion more like. Two stories tall and richly built but not intruding on nature. Huge windows opened up the house to the clearing, blurring the sharp edges of nature and civilized home. However the image was ruined by the lack of visible furniture. A strange feeling, like I should know this house from somewhere. Deciding that it was abandoned, I turned to leave, but two glowing red eyes stopped me in my tracks. Standing just within the treeline was a beautiful redheaded, pale woman.

"A bit far from home, aren't you?" honeyed words dripped from her lips. Immediately I panicked, thinking that the house wasn't as abandoned as I thought.

"I-I am so sorry, I didn't know that your home was here, and when I saw it..."

She laughed, a melodic throaty laugh that probably seduced many people, and I got the feeling I didn't know how true it was.

"No, no this is not my house. I don't even like the people who own it. I was just walking through the woods and saw you. Being as I have never seen you before, I decided to say hello."

This confused me a bit. Why was she here if she didn't like the people who owned the house? I studied her closer to potentially learn something about her. She seemed like a sculpture that both belonged and yet didn't. Pale skin contrasted greatly with her flaming hair, and her clothes said money but also looked like anybody else's. As my eyes made their way back up the woman, I found her eyes were studying me just as much I did her. Quickly feeling awkward, and slightly scared, I decided to leave, quickly. Looking up at the sky, I found my excuse. The sun was retreating into the trees, setting the sky an orange lighter than the woman's hair.

"Well, I have to get going, my father will be wondering why I am out so late."

"Ok, do you want a walking companion? Never know what crazies are wondering around the woods." She smirked as if she was telling an inside joke. The same smirk looked predatory at the same time and threw me off, unsettling me a bit more.

"N-No thanks, it's not to far to walk back. Thank you for the offer."

"Before you flee in terror, would you mind telling me your name?"

Blushing at being caught, I tried to stammer out a denial only to be stopped by another laugh.

"Don't worry, I am sure most people would feel the same way about meeting a stranger in the woods. Just shows you have a good head on your shoulders. As for your name, you don't have to give it to me, I was just curious as you looked like someone I used to know."

Even from across the clearing, I could see that she was thinking about a bad point in her past. Feeling as though she should never have a frown marring her face, I thought telling her my name wouldn't be that bad.

"Angela, Angela Swan." Seeing surprise flash across her face, I thought it was because she knew Charlie. "Charlie's granddaughter." I added.

"I didn't know he had grandkids. He does not look like he is past 60."

"My mother had me at a young age." I hedged.

I guess she could tell it was a topic better off avoided, she opened her mouth to ask another question. One that I knew was going to follow. _Where is your mother_? Something I did not want to answer, especially to a stranger.

"Well it's been nice, but I should really get going. Have a nice day." The words tumbled from my mouth faster than my feet moved to carry me out of the clearing. Was that a bit rude? yes, but I did not want to have to relive that night.

POV ?

As she ran away, I heard the padding of heavy feet behind me. I turned around to be confronted by a large brown wolf. A second later it was replaced by a glaring 6'8" native american male who was naked. I was not kidding when I told Angela that there were crazy people out in the woods.

"You should stay away from her." A deep voice that sounded like it should belong to the wolf than the man.

"I can't."

"Her family has suffered enough from vampires. Leave her alone." The thought of leaving was immediately met with a low unconscious growl from deep within my chest. Something that set the large man on edge.

"I cannot Black. Just as you cannot leave Nessie, I cannot leave her."

"You can't mean!" He started to shake as what I said started to get through his thick head. Honestly, you would think that after 30 years he would have more control over his anger.

"Yes, Isabella Swan's daughter is my Mate." And with that the man exploded into a wolf that was lunging at my throat.


	2. Like Mother Like Daughter

July 4th, 2015

I've been back for about two days now, and maybe said two sentences to Charlie. Who am I kidding? I've been pretty much mute since my talk with the redheaded woman on my walk. Not much to do here. A lot of my time was spent reading, a surprising activity considering my oh so exciting life as a social butterfly. Not much to analyze for this journal, except maybe that I am an introvert. What a shocking surprise there.

br

A pounding on the front door offered a relieved respite from my writing. I was confused at first, most of the people that came to Charlie's had keys to get in.

 _Probably Charlie forgot his keys_ I mentally chuckled at the thought. I swear that he forgets his own birthday sometimes. I decided to go let the old man in, it might rain soon. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs the pounding resumed. This time the person on the other side decided that they were not being loud enough and started yelling out Charlie's name. Definitely not Charlie then.

"Hold on! Almost there!" I shouted back. Hey if they were shouting, I had the right to shout back. Luckily they heard me, although I could have sworn I heard them swear under their breath.

Opening the door revealed someone I did not expect, Jacob Black. An old friend of my mother, and one of the people who couldn't stand to look at me. Welp, today just all the more awkward, just what I needed.

"Is Charlie here?" He wouldn't even make eye contact with me. Not hard considering he is at least a foot taller than I am.

"No. He is on a fishing trip with someone from the police department."

He seemed to not like this as he started to shake. Charlie had once told me that he had nerve problems when he got stressed. I guess that whatever he was going to tell Charlie had not been good.

"JACOB BLACK!" At this the 6'8" mountain of a man stood stock still and paled. Peering around his bulk, I saw a Ivory skinned woman about my height walking towards us. What really caught my attention was her eyes. Her eyes reminded me of tiger's eye stones. Taking in the rest of her appearance, I quietly wondered if she was related to the redhead. Same skin color, same unnatural beauty, even the same way they held themselves.

"What did I tell you about coming here Jake?" The woman said in an almost too sweet tone. Self preservation instincts kicking in, I bravely hid behind Jacob. Or at least that is how I would put it later. However, that was not enough or she had noticed the movement.

"Angela, I can see you." She deadpanned. "Also, my cousin was right. You do look beautiful and like your mother." I had to close my eyes at that. I did not want to think about my mother. Who was she to talk about that taboo subject? As if she was reading my mind she told me.

"You probably don't remember me, I wasn't around much when you were a kid. I'm Renesmee, the idiot next to me's wife." At this Jacob had regained some color and was about to speak. That is until a glare from his wife stopped the words in his throat. "Now Jake, why don't you go and hang out with your boys, and leave Angela and I here for some girl talk."

The glare had not left her face until Jacob had rather reluctantly left. Oddly the scene of a sad puppy overplayed Jacob as he walked away.

 _Hold on._ I thought _Where is their car?_ The reservation was miles away from where I lived, far too far for a person to walk.

"Are you just going to stand there or invite me in?" The lady, Renesmee I mentally corrected myself, had interrupted my thoughts. Silently I stepped aside as an invitation, one she took without hesitation.

"Sorry about Jacob, he is stuck in the past about some things and really needs to learn that he should not get involved."

"Listen, I have no idea why you or your husband came here, so please tell me or leave." Rude? Yes. Did I care? No. It was 8:30 in the morning and I hadn't had a cup of coffee yet, so forgive me if I am not a morning person. However the lady seemed to care about as much as I did.

"Jacob found out that you had run into my cousin, the redhead you met in the forest the other day. Problem is that Jacob hates that side of my family, or rather he hates some of my cousins and his hate transfers over to the rest. Jacob came over to get Charlie to make sure you two didn't meet again."

"Oookay, still wondering why it's his business who I see?" Her eyes dimmed a little, like she was remembering something sad that she had gotten over.

"Ever heard of the Cullens, Angela?" I glared at her, of course I had. The late nights when my mother had come in at 3AM, Charlie had yelled at her to get over the Cullens. She being as stubborn as he is, yelled that he never got over my grandma. Those arguments lasted as long as I could pretend to sleep. They got shorter over the years, only because I couldn't handle the yelling anymore.

"Why do you bring up the people who _destroyed_ my mother?" My tone was glacial.

"They are my cousins. Unfortunately." She added under her breath. At normal volume she continued, "I haven't spoken to them for years, hell I would bet they forgot I exist. I'm a bit of the family disappointment."

She clarified as when she saw me about to open her mouth. "They don't particularly like Jake or the tribe, they particularly hate the woman who I have come to see as a sister, Victoria, the woman you saw in the woods the other day."

"Must be hard, to be hated by your family all for who you love"

"You learn to live without them. Many people think that when they say Blood is thicker than water, they mean family over friends. It actually means the family you choose is stronger than the one you are born with. Jake and Victoria taught me that, within a week of each other actually." Here she smiled as if remembering good times.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Something tells me it was there before I put it into words. Anyway, take this." She handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it. It kinda looked like the ones in cheesy movies, something she knew going off of her smirk at my reaction. "It's Victoria's number, she could use a date and you could use some time talking to people other than yourself. And yes, I am meddling and trying to set you two up."

 _She is seriously getting creepy with the ways she keeps reading my mind._

She laughed, "Honey you are an open book, and you tend to mumble the words as you think them."

My face flushed. That explained so much, my face only got brighter as I remembered all that I had thought about in front of Victoria. Had she heard me? No, she was halfway across the clearing from where I was, it wasn't possible.

Renesmee laughed again "She did actually. Don't worry, she wasn't offended. The opposite actually, she thinks it's adorable. Now are you going to call her or what?"

Finally something that wouldn't make my blood race to my face. Deciding that I should call to at the very least say sorry for mumbling that I thought she was extremely weird, I nodded and closed the door. I heard Renesmee call through the door just as I turned away.

"You can call me Ren if you want!"

I almost laughed at that, it fit her personality that I had seen. A thought had crossed my mind before I went back to my room.

 _Well like mother like daughter, getting involved with vampires and shifters, won't Charlie be proud. Wait, the redhead's name is Victoria? Why does that sound familiar._

BR

Renesmee's POV

 _Well, that went better than I thought_ , I mused as I passed trees as a blur. Tori would be pissed if I let Jake convince her mate to stay away. Speaking of which, I stopped immediately as a red missile flew right past me followed by three more, a reddish brown, a gray, and a sandy blonde. Sighing, I caught the reddish brown one by the neck as it raced past.

If anyone were to look right now, they would see a tiny, pale woman holding an 8ft tall rusty colored wolf by the scruff. It would be funny, if this had not happened 3 times. Last week alone.

"Leah, Seth just go home. Jacob and I have something to talk about." I really had to talk to them about listening to Jake when he is in a mood. I noticed Victoria smirk out of the corner of my eye.

 _Not going to happen honey, you and I are going to have a talk later._ "Victoria, you and I are going to have some girl talk after I'm done with my husband." Looking back to the wolf, I barked out orders. "Shift and put on some clothes now! Then tell me just what was going through your mind when you were trying to do when you went to the Swan's?"

I smirked as both Victoria and Jake both groaned at the promise of my famous rants. Those two were so alike at times, Angela and I would have fun with this in the future. If wolves and vampires could pale, Jake and Victoria would at the evil smirk I am certain is on my face.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Yes Angela knows about vampires, dun dun duuun. Sorry force of habit, anyway everything will be explained in upcoming chapters. Slendersean out.**


	3. You only get what you deserve Mary Alice

Angela POV

When I got back into my room, I couldn't decide what to do. On one hand there was a gorgeous redheaded vampire that wanted to get to know me and another vampire that knew the cullens. The other held a very volatile pack of wolves that don't like the redhead and were not above going to my grandfather to keep me away from her. I needed advice, and there were no other humans that I could talk to about this.

 _But what about non-humans?_ A quiet whisper echoed from the back of my mind, _call_ _Caius._ Caius could help, after all he did talk to me after _that_ happened and helped me then. So with a single minded drive, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number that I had to commit to memory. Caius had practically thrown a fit when I asked if I could just save it in my phone.

 _We are trying to be a secret Angela! We can't just have our number saved on random phones, stupid little devices that they are._

"Volturi Castle Tours, this is Heidi speaking. How may we help you today?" A seductive voice came over the phone's speakers, bringing me out of the memory.

"Hey Heidi, it's Angela Swan. I need to speak to the kings, and before you try and tell me there aren't any, I am not in the mood for lies. Just tell Caius to call me back." I hung up before she could try and persuade me that I was crazy. I tossed the phone onto my bed and followed it with a sigh.

 _I guess nothing left but to finish the stupid journal. At least now I have something to psychoanalyze._ A mental groan followed at the thought of

Caius POV

I was reading a rather interesting piece of literature when a bemused Heidi walked into my library. This alone was strange as Heidi had an excellent facade to hide behind, add in the fact that I am usually left alone while in my leather bound sanctuary and I was intrigued by this occurrence. I looked at her, giving silent acknowledgement of her presence.

"A girl called the phone at the counter asking for the kings. It was on the secret line as well."

"Must you be so dramatic? I swear that you take after Aro rather than your sire, Marcus. Who was the girl and why did she seek an audience with my brothers and I?"

"She said her name was Angela Swan, she wants you to call her back." I was somewhat confused by this, Angela had never called since the night her mother departed for the next life. May whatever god awaits have mercy on her soul, if there be any. Something must have happened, something she can't handle alone.

"Young Angela called? Very well, I will call her back." Heidi was even more surprised that I knew the young woman, judging by her reaction. I could not blame her, only Felix and Chelsea knew of the young human. I looked in askance of Heidi.

"Is there anything else she said or is that all?"

"That is all my Lord. Do you wish me to inform the others?"

"Tell them that I wish to call a meeting, do not tell them why." And with that I left for the Council room.

Aro was there already, I idly mused if he had forgotten how to use his legs with how much he sits on his throne. Marcus was arrived within 5 minutes of me. Now to the, oh so fun, explanation of Angela Swan.

"Caius, why did you call for us?" Aro sounded upset, almost as if I had upset his nap.

"Peace, brother. What I called this meeting for will have to come with a prelude. I have a story to tell, and unfortunately I cannot tell all of it as it is not mine. About a decade ago, I had heard rumors of a human knowing our secret in the American Northwest. Boredom motivated me to take Felix and Chelsea to investigate and if needed, fix the problem. We did succeed in a way, we found the human in a small town on the West coast. However we decided not to change nor kill her, she was doing well enough of that on her own. The Woman's name was Isabella Swan, a former 'toy' of the Cullen's as she called herself. We decided that we would monitor her and kept in contact. One way I contacted Isabella was through her daughter, Angela."

"You not only let the girl live but you revealed yourself to another human!" Marcus was incredulous, and not without grounds to be so. I ruefully smiled as I recalled why I let the humans live.

"In truth, I was going to execute the woman. We had set up a watch on her while we waited to kill her and fake the cause of death. However Angela, her daughter, is rather interesting individual, she had noticed Felix when he was watching her mother. She had thought that he was related to the Cullen's and practically attacked him." At this two members of the black robed guard had differing reactions. One had started to shake with repressed laughter, the other slumped their shoulders and released an audible sigh. A small smile grew on my face at that. "I was hunting at the time and returned to see Felix hiding in a tree while a 10 year old girl was prowling around the base, yelling child-like insults up to him. Then noticing me, the girl turned on her new target. The look in her eyes was not unlike Athenodora and Sulpicia when they reprimand the guard. It pains me to say that I ended up treed next to Felix until Chelsea came to check why we had not contacted her."

"She was such a sweet child, I don't see why you two were so afraid of her." This came from the previously laughing figure.

"She is evil!" The petulant answer came from the man who towered over many. "She realized that we were not them before you even came! She just wanted to scare us!"

"Anyway" I continued without acknowledging the comments from the guard. "Angela eventually demanded to know why we were being 'stalking albino goths', her words exactly, outside her house. Chelsea had decided that the girl deserved to know and told her. Angela had decided that since we were going to be watching her mother, she would help. We tried to tell her that it was either death or vampirism for her if she did, but she had already made up her mind. Finally after the most wearing 30 minutes of my life, I told her to call us if her mom did anything drastic. I have only received two calls from her, one was just little over an hour ago."

"That is all well and good Caius, but what will we do about this human family who knows our secret? Caius you must already have a plan." Markus commented after the story settled in.

"Unfortunately, the mother is no longer in the equation so to speak. She is now among those who have passed on, that was the reasoning for the first call of young Angela. The second one is the reason for this meeting."

"And what would be so important that the meeting was called in the first place?" Aro had shown once again that his fatal flaw was curiosity. Markus simply raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to show his interest.

Hiding a grin, I laid my plans bare before my coven.

Alice POV

"You are sure about this Alice?" Tanya was trying to talk me out of going back to Forks, alone.

"Yes Tanya, I had a vision of a dark cloaked vampire in Forks, it has to be the Volturi. There is only one reason they would be in Forks and that is Bella, I have to do something." I turned back to the door only to find Laurent at the door, blocking my way.

"You are not going to Forks, Alice." The words that came with a subtle french accent stopped my thoughts in their places.

"Why?" "Laurent?" Tanya and I spoke at the same time. Laurent kept his orangish colored orbs on me. He had never fully agreed with the vegetarian diet, choosing to drink humans every once in awhile. My family had some grievances with his lifestyle and our relationship with him had reflected that, I will be the first to admit we were a bit condescending.

"You have left only misery and hate in Forks, Mary Alice Brandon. I will not let you ruin my sister's chance at happiness, happiness that you destroyed I might add."

"Your sister?" The curious, almost accusing, response from Irena, who had came down the stairs, let all know that Laurent still kept a few secrets, even from his mate.

"A redheaded vampire that the cullens have caused enough pain."

"Victoria." I breathed. The Denali coven looked between Laurent and I in confusion. No doubt that Laurent had not told them who he had been traveling with when he met Carlisle.

"You actually remember one of the lives you ruined? I'm surprised, after all you left someone you called family without a care, why would you remember a vampire who you only met once?" Laurent's mocking tone was not even trying to hide itself. Anger rose up in my chest when he continued. "I am so happy that you actually noticed someone beneath the great _cullens._ Next we will work on how to treat family, obviously you need a refresher."

"We left to protect her!" The words leapt unbidden from my mouth, almost a mantra that I had repeated over and over again, once for every time I wished to go back to Forks. I almost believed it, I wanted so badly to believe it.

"ISABELLA SWAN IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" He roared, stopping me in my tracks. Irena had even stepped back in shock at her mate's outburst. Taking a deep unnecessary breath Laurent continued, even though my heart wished for him to stop. "You left a woman who grew psychologically dependent on your family, and you couldn't just leave it at that could you? You ripped her whole world down, burnt it and then pissed on the ashes. The only way she lasted as long as she did was because of Victoria and her sister. But even medicine can be poison, Bella still remembered you and did not, could not go through that pain again."

I was frozen, doubts plaguing me and holding me still. _Why didn't I see that? Why didn't I do anything? How could this happen?_

"The blame for the death of Isabella Swan lay directly at your feet, _Cullen._ At yours and your family's." Laurent continued, the words sounding as if they were a guilty verdict. The final blow was delivered in the same way, same tone. "What made it worse is that she never stopped considering you her family." The final, illusionary hope that Laurent was playing some demented joke shattered. I barely noticed the Denali's somewhat confused and appalled visages from the information revealed to them.

"I-I have to go see her grave. I-I have to apologise!" I sounded hysterical, I doubt that any would have guessed that Alice Cullen had stuttered, that the psychic would have not been prepared for the future.

"You do, you die. I only tell you this because Irena considers you family, otherwise I would light you on fire myself." Laurent's words once again held me in shock, and the Denalis were no different. "The wolves consider your treaty with them null and void. They, like I, believe that Bella's death was caused by you and you broke the treaty by killing a human. There are only two people who would be able to get them to consider not killing you on sight."

I started to grasp at the one straw of hope left. I had to make this right, or at least try to.

"W-who?"

Laurent smirked, as if it was a joke that I could even attempt to get what I wanted, no needed. His smirk grew into a cruel grin as the hopelessness of his next words grew on my face.

"The daughters of the woman you killed. I will only give you one of their names. Renesmee Swan, adopted daughter of Isabella Swan and Mate of the pack leader of La Push. You only get what you deserve Mary Alice Cullen."

BR

A.N.: I am sorry for the late update on my stories, I had one hell of a time trying to graduate and the following week was chaos. I am about halfway done with WBY and Reconvergence when I post this and I will try to have both updated by the end of the week. Thank you so much for the Follows and the Favorites and the Comments. Please continue, you guys are awesome and I love hearing from you. Slendersean out.


	4. Please Read (Sorry!)

Dear readers,

First of all, I am extremely sorry for not updating for more a year. I did something that I hate and that was leaving stories unfinished. So this is just an update I am posting on all my stories to keep everyone up to date on what's going on with these stories. With all of them, I will replace this AN when I've got the new chapters up and should keep a rotating update schedule that goes Night's Light, Fire Bright, followed by Reconvergence and then finally WBY. I'll upload once or twice a week, most likely on Fridays, and if I end up writing anymore stories I'll let you know where they will place in the rotation.

 **Night's Light, FIre Bright** : The last chapter was kinda choppy and introduced a lot of drama that will unfurl in the coming chapters. I plan on having Angela growing close to the pack, Victoria and Renesme before bringing the Cullens or the Volturi back to Forks. Either I'll write half chapters and splice them together to make a whole update for you guys or I'll splice them onto the ends of the actual chapters. Let me know what you would like to see me do for that or any questions you might have.

 **Reconvergence** : To be completely honest I have very little more than ideas rather than solid plotline for this story. Katara won't be going back to the Gaang anytime soon and I think that I might have her meet up with Zuko and Iroh and stay with them through Ba Sing Se. Who knows, but this won't be an evil Katara fic or a necessarily good Azula. I'll try to keep characters close to what I saw them as in canon with a few tweaks to fit the storyline. And as for what happened between Sokka and Katara, no Katara won't learn to firebend. Remember when Iroh was teaching Zuko lightning bending and where Iroh got his motivation? We'll be exploring that.

 **WBY** : I don't even have a plotline for this story so that's why I'm giving myself three weeks to come up with something. All I have is a concept and I'm going to run with it, so here's hoping I don't trip and fall off a cliff.

Slendersean out! (But not for so long as last time!)


End file.
